Corazón de hombre
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Primer lugar en el Concurso 'San Follarín', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Hoy, como muchos otros días, nos encontramos observándola...
Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de la inigualable _Rumiko Takahashi_ , yo sólo los uso para dar vida a mis perversiones(?).

Naraku/Onigumo/Kikyō. One!Shot.  
Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lemon, violación, muerte de personaje.

* * *

¡Hola, mis lectores!

Este fic es en respuesta al reto del foro **¡Siéntate!** (del cual no me canso de hacerle publicidad), concurso de lemon  & crack, posiblemente las dos mejores cosas de todo fandom. Pueden acceder al foro desde el link en mi perfil, están cordialmente invitados a endeudarse sin parar con todas las actividades, y de charlar y pasar un buen tiempo con demás locuras del foro.

Mis muchas _thank you_ a mis betas por excelencia y compañeras _full time_ , Agatha y Ari. Sin ellas, la línea de este fic no hubiera sido la misma. Las amo (:

Y dejando atrás mi agradecimiento (digno de un Óscar, sí) los dejo con la lectura.

 **Mor.**

* * *

 **Corazón de hombre**

.

.

.

Hoy, como muchos otros días, nos encontramos observándola, escondidos en las sombras que nos brindan los frondosos árboles de la aldea, en medio de ningún lugar. Kikyō luce hermosa, encantadoramente altiva y lejana, como lo fue siempre. Está rodeada de niños y heridos de guerra. Naraku sonríe al ver a un soldado con el brazo amputado y la pierna putrefacta, la negrura avanzando por su cuerpo, producto de la gangrena. A pesar de su supuesta diversión, siento su plena atención puesta en la sacerdotisa, en su frente levemente sudada por el esfuerzo y el sol en lo alto. Pienso de nuevo que es increíble que ella tenga esa capacidad, esos detalles tan humanos a pesar de ser sólo almas manejando barro. ¿Acaso son mis recuerdos nublando otra vez mi realidad? No sería algo novedoso; sin duda, nada divertido y, realmente, no me interesa.

Naraku se lleva la mano a la boca, cierra los ojos, corre la cara. Evita fijarse en ella, clavar su oscura mirada en la tez pálida, en las habilidosas manos, en el ceño fruncido, en el pecho elevándose sutilmente en cada respiro. Esta vez sonrío yo; y mis ansias de observarla, los deseos de mi necio corazón, opacan su buen criterio, destruyen su autodominio y, apenas contra su voluntad, vuelve la vista a la sacerdotisa. Me maldice de nuevo, intenta aplacar mis fuerzas con las suyas, convenciéndose de lo imbécil e innecesario que es realmente estar aquí en este momento.

Ya estoy demasiado sumido en esa oscuridad como para contrarrestar sus efectos, demasiado lleno de odio, rencor e indescriptibles sentimientos que sólo los demonios parecen capaces de potenciar. Mis fuerzas son nulas. Soy un parásito, tan sólo un vago pensamiento en la mente de alguien. Soy una molestia, una tortura. Una ínfima zona más clara en esta enorme oscuridad que todo lo devora, un pensamiento humano en esta masa demoníaca; no soy capaz, por mucho, de ejercer competencia alguna a Naraku. Sin embargo, esta vez, Kikyō está incluida en la lucha tácita, preparando un terreno particularmente inestable para él. Tristemente, para él, absorbió mucho más que mi cuerpo y mis malos deseos. Absorbió también estos estúpidos sentimientos.

Es una especie de veneno para él, todo eso, lo siento corroyendo sus venas, las mías, sus neuronas, cada una de ellas. Lo que es veneno para él, es un elixir de vida para mí. Es lo único que me permite seguir viviendo, pensando, incluso en el fondo de su mente, o donde sea que me encuentre. La figura de Kikyō me fortalece. Naraku se siente confuso, perdido, pero incluso sabiendo esto, no es capaz de irse. La figura de Kikyō lo hipnotiza. Me pregunto una vez más si eso es culpa mía, o acaso él también cayó en la obsesión insana que llevó al final de mis días como Onigumo.

Kikyō desvía su mirada un momento del hombre de la gangrena y se fija en nosotros. Naraku repite en su interior que es imposible que lo vea, es invisible a cualquier ojo humano, sobre todo en las sombras. Sin embargo, la castaña mirada de Kikyō parece atravesarlo, lo mismo que a mí. Su insistencia no dura más que dos segundos y obliga al hombre a atar su pierna fuertemente mientras busca algo para cortar por lo sano, convenientemente, aquel problema de la putrefacción.

Naraku duda. Quiere irse. Kikyō sabe que está ahí fuera, observándola de nuevo, y quiere irse. Se lo prohíbo, insisto en mirarla. _Mira sus manos. Mira su rostro. Mira su cuerpo. Mírala._ Naraku me hace caso. ¡Y se atreve a decirme estúpido a veces!

Las horas pasaron rápido. El medio demonio disfrutó mucho cuando por fin cortaron la pierna del hombre. Los niños se habían ido antes del espectáculo, ordenado por Kikyō. El hombre había gritado mucho. Luego de eso, cuando Kikyō se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su kimono manchado de sangre, Naraku decidió que era tiempo de irse. Y esa vez estaba de acuerdo. Naraku pudo percibir la mirada de la sacerdotisa puesta sobre él cuando comenzó a alejarse. Piensa que lo único bueno de todo eso, es la clara advertencia a Kikyō de que está siendo vigilada.

 _Estoy vigilándote._

No es más que la pura verdad.

* * *

A veces Naraku ríe pensando en los tormentos futuros para el grupo de Inuyasha, ese infame medio demonio que frustró una gran parte de mi vida. Piensa hacer algo con Kohaku, lo cual lastimaría a la exterminadora y debilitaría las fuerzas de los enemigos. A mí me da igual lo que pretenda, pero me aburre estar constantemente escuchando sus parloteos interminables sobre lo majestuosamente astuto y malvado que es. Prefiero escuchar otras cosas, como la voz de Kikyō hablando con los aldeanos. Le comunico esos pensamientos a los demonios que me rodean. De alguna manera, esa idea parece repetirse por cada espacio aquí dentro, rebotando entre las oscuras paredes que nos encierran, y llegar a la conciencia de Naraku, que todo lo sabe sobre nosotros.

Masculla una maldición que resuena muy clara aquí dentro, lo mismo para la habitación donde se encuentra. Kagura levanta la mirada para observarlo, inquieta. Naraku está maldiciendo mucho últimamente, y ella siempre termina pagando las consecuencias de mis actos. Adoro eso, Kagura no es más que otra asquerosa alimaña, igual que Naraku. La demonio se incorpora y se va de la habitación contoneando las caderas antes de que la maldición pase a mayores y Naraku decida atravesarle el pecho con un tentáculo para desquitarse… otra vez. Él la observa irse con parsimonia.

—Estás obsesionado —dice, al aire. Habla conmigo y con él al mismo tiempo. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, que se pierde entre los demonios que me rodean, quienes ríen también. Naraku es sumamente divertido cuando está tan perdido en esta telaraña. Después de tantos años encerrado dentro suyo, he sabido apreciar los pequeños momentos donde mi débil existencia tiene dominio sobre él.

— _Pero Kikyō se veía hermosa._

Sé que mi voz sobresale de este lugar y él llega a escucharla con claridad. No sé por qué motivo en estos últimos tiempos él está tan conectado conmigo, pero lo detesta. Detesta todo contacto con su humano corazón, con mis pensamientos, con mi simple presencia. A lo mejor, entre tantas visitas inesperadas, ya aprendió a estimar a Kikyō en la lejanía, a observarla como un simple espectador detrás de un velo. Me causa gracia, pero los celos me invaden. Incluso me sorprendo de esto, creí que ya no era capaz de sentirlos. Pero aquí están, latentes. Naraku puede tocarla, para mí eso ya es imposible.

Bufa, visiblemente irritado. _¿Hermosa?_ , piensa. Lo niega, pero internamente duda. Hermosa, demasiado. Como la primera vez. Como siempre.

Los recuerdos otra vez llegan a mí y los transmito rápidamente a Naraku. La luz de la mañana golpeando el rostro de Kikyō mientras se inclina ante mis heridas. Los largos cabellos negros rozándome el rostro. Huele a aire puro, a sándalo, a flores silvestres. Naraku evade los pensamientos, yo me permito recorrer de nuevo el contorno del fino rostro, a la leve sonrisa que me dedica. En mis recuerdos, puedo verla con ambos ojos.

—Olvida eso ya —gruñe.

Sonrío otra vez, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la Kikyō de mis recuerdos.

Naraku se incorpora.

Una vez más vamos a visitar a Kikyō, lo siento resonando entre los rincones, si es que existen aquí. Naraku sólo pretende dar un paseo, aclarar ideas. Yo veo el fin del camino antes de iniciarlo.

* * *

Me encuentro pensando, cada vez más seguido, que me gustaría ver a Kikyō más de cerca. Rozarle la mano, peinarle el cabello como gesto inconsciente, acercarme y besarla. Me gustaría hacerlo. Nunca pude besarla, pero sí es algo que me gustaría hacer. Está en esa lista de deseos que nunca cumplí antes de morir, porque, seamos sinceros, a esto no se le puede llamar vida.

Naraku está más atento a mis pensamientos desde hace poco más de una semana. Cesaron las visitas a Kikyō, a pesar de mi insistencia. El alejarnos no sirvió para aplacar mis sentimientos ni mis ansias de verla.

Creo que Naraku me está probando, como si fuera solo un experimento. «Veamos qué piensas, Onigumo, ¿y cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca, eh? ¿Y cuando estás lejos? ¿Por qué la deseas tanto? ¿Por qué no podemos alejarnos? ¿Cuán lejos llegarías para verla?». Está evaluando qué tan lejos puedo llegar, exacto. ¿Hasta dónde llegan mis fuerzas? Ni yo mismo lo sé, Naraku.

El demonio ríe, pero está nervioso.

Por una vez quiero ganar yo. Pero, cuando por fin estar a solas y ser ignorado completamente por Naraku puede servirme para idear un plan, aunque sea estúpido, Naraku está atento. ¿Acaso presiente lo arremolinado que está mi ser en la oscuridad de su interior? Bueno, incluso los demonios se me alejaron. Tengo una pequeña burbuja de espacio personal por primera vez en tanto tiempo, vigilado de cerca por el siniestro ojo de Naraku. Vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, escolta garantizada, y si no es así, Naraku le devuelve su cuerpo.

Que le den.

* * *

Ha pasado cerca de un mes. Es curioso el modo en el que llevo cuenta del paso del tiempo. Como siempre, es Naraku el que me lo comunica, aunque no de manera explícita. Ando desconectado de él, indiferente a lo que pasa. Ese es mi plan. Intento no pensar en eso, él puede oírlo. Estoy dentro de él, por supuesto que puede oírlo. O sentirlo. O lo que sea que hagamos.

Supongo que si lo pienso ahora no es nada. Me desvinculé. No mostré resistencia. No volví a pedir verla. Ya ni le hablo. A lo mejor, ya puede confiarse. Ya se encuentra a salvo, el imbécil corazón de Onigumo se desactivó. Eso es una gran noticia para el amo de las tinieblas.

Resulta que no. Estoy aquí devanándome los sesos, esos que ya no tengo, y si es que a esto puedo llamar cuerpo, ya no me pertenecen. ¿Saben que incluso Naraku tiene una conciencia? No la usa mucho, por suerte. Este y el subconsciente son buenos lugares para trabajar.

Es gracioso. Pasé dos días seguidos cantando una canción de cuna, a voz de cuello cuando sentía la intensa atención de Naraku puesta en mí. Les dije que me estaba evaluando. No soy tan estúpido. Me volví un poco más inteligente con estos… no sé, ¡malditos siglos que vivo aquí dentro!

Cuando Naraku no ulula alrededor, puedo pensar. Creo que tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer. Debo medir mis fuerzas, mi imaginación, mi lazo con mi amo y señor.

Se los podría decir, ¿habrá riesgo de que Naraku intente separarse de mí? No hay mucho de lo que separarse, en todo caso.

Tengo una fuerte imaginación. Y muchos deseos. Demasiados deseos. Deseos estúpidos y con razones ridículas. Ansias. La parte humana que no murió. Incluso libido.

¿Se imaginan de qué va? No sé cuándo empezar, ni cómo. Necesito un detonante. Una señal. A lo mejor, sólo necesito verla de nuevo y volver a sentir esos deseos de vivir, los que no siento desde hace años.

Sí. La necesito para mis planes, lo mismo que lo necesito a él. A Kikyō como fuente de inspiración, a Naraku como cuerpo. Al final, sólo quiero satisfacer mis deseos, mi última voluntad. Luego, puede hacer de mí lo que desee, si tampoco tengo mucho más por lo que luchar.

* * *

—No sé qué planeas.

Daría un respingo si tuviera la habilidad para hacerlo. Resulta que necesito un cuerpo para dar un respingo, así que olvídenlo de momento.

La voz de Naraku sonó fuerte. Los demonios que normalmente están suspendidos a mí alrededor, se retuercen y giran, rodeándome. Me fijo en el estado de Naraku, conectando otra vez nuestras asquerosas almas. Se encuentra sereno, pero algo irritado.

— _Y yo no sé de qué hablas._

Intento no pensar en todo lo que quiero, pero el hecho de evadirlo, hace más factibles las sospechas del medio demonio.

—Lo que sea que estás planeando, Onigumo… detente a pensarlo con claridad. No dudaré ni un momento en destrozarte. —Su voz es únicamente un gruñido. Gutural, profundo de su garganta. La habitación donde se encuentra está sólo levemente iluminada por las luces que entran, en intervalos, por las rendijas de la ventana, por algunos huecos de la pared, por debajo de la puerta.

— _Me pregunto por qué aún existo._

—Aún te creo útil.

— _Aún no sabes cómo destrozarme._

El pensamiento sale sólo, casi sin querer. Parece una punzada en medio del pecho para él. Airado, se incorpora de su lugar y comienza a caminar por la habitación. No responde a mi clara ofensiva. Me siento más poderoso así. _Realmente_ no sabe cómo deshacerse de mí.

Interrumpiendo mi momento de victoria, Kagura entra en la habitación de manera brusca y mira, furibunda y con el ceño fruncido, a su creador.

—Llegaron visitas —anuncia—. Ya no sé si te has vuelto loco.

—Retírate —ordena él.

Kagura no dice nada, pero tanto Naraku como yo somos capaces de captar su juramento, que apura por salir con la fuerza de un vendaval.

Intento mirar dentro de Naraku de nuevo, inspeccionar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, pero no puedo conseguir nada. Mantiene un muro levantado entre ambos, uno que pocas veces se acuerda de poner.

—Adelante —dice, con tono cordial. Su tono cordial me irrita.

Siento algo que cae sobre mí cuando veo entrar a Kikyō a la habitación. Naraku le sonríe desde su posición y la invita a sentarse. Kikyō lo observa ceñuda, pero accede.

— _¿Sorprendido?_ —piensa, y sé que el pensamiento está dedicado exclusivamente para mí. Más que sorprendido, me siento asediado por un torrente de emociones. Incluso con la tenue iluminación del recinto, Kikyō parece resplandecer de esa belleza ajena, alejada de gente asquerosa como nosotros.

—Naraku —dice a modo de saludo. Su voz es glacial. Me encuentro contento comparando ese tono al que me dedicaba a mí en mis tiempos de inválido bandido, dónde sólo éramos ella y yo. Incluso remontándonos un poco más en el tiempo, donde la joven doncella de la aldea fijaba la vista en mí sobre mi caballo. ¿Acaso no éramos también en aquellos lejanos tiempos, sólo nosotros dos? Dos miradas perdidas en la multitud, dos miradas castañas que hacían conexión y borraban al resto.

El resto de los recuerdos parecen difuminarse por la importancia de la escena actual. Mis sospechas se confirman, efectivamente Naraku me está evaluando con ojo crítico. ¿Traer a Kikyō aquí, delante de mi existencia, de sus _(mis)_ ojos? O ha perdido la cabeza, o está seguro de controlarlo todo con facilidad. Yo no lo estoy, antes lo dije, la presencia de Kikyō me fortalece. Una parte de mí que siempre parece dormida, vuelve a incorporase con vigor, mientras escucho las palabras de la sacerdotisa salir con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

—Bien, aquí estoy. Dime.

Vaya, no es sorpresa. Me he desconectado _demasiado_ de mi estimado señor. Tanto así que ni siquiera sabía que este encuentro estaba previsto. Me encerré demasiado en nanas de cuna, en planes que nunca se concretan, en recuerdos del pasado que ansío no compartir; ahora Kikyō se encuentra frente a mí _(frente a él)_ , y yo ni siquiera estoy preparado para esta batalla.

—¿Estás mudo acaso? —sigue ella, con una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Me invitaste acaso para contarme el motivo de tus constantes visitas nocturnas? —Siento que Naraku se tensa. No esperaba que Kikyō sacara el tema tan abiertamente; realmente no entiende cómo no le teme. Pero Kikyō es mucho más sabia de lo que Naraku podría imaginar. Luego de varios segundos en silencio, finalmente habla de nuevo—. ¿Qué buscas, Naraku?

—Estaba probando _algo_.

No dice _qué_ , presiento que ese _algo_ soy yo.

—No lo dudo.

Su voz sigue siendo neutral. Su pose, incómoda. Está tensa, tanto como Naraku, que parece querer acentuar su comodidad tomando con tranquilidad una taza de té frente a él. Convida una taza igual a Kikyō con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa. Ella lo rechaza con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

Otros segundos de silencio, en donde Naraku sólo se ocupa de beber su té. Kikyō lo observa todo con calma, mirando atentamente alrededor. Se ve deslumbrante, como siempre. Otra vez esta parte de mí que quiere gritar y tomarla por los hombros, zarandearla un poco, besarla, hacer varias cosas sin sentido ni orden establecido.

—No tengo todo el día —masculla al fin, volviendo a posar su vista en Naraku, que la observa ahora con una sonrisa.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por tu salud. Me da gusto que te encuentres bien.

Por supuesto, Naraku. Buena jugada, seguro la chica no está para nada alterada.

—¿En verdad? —sonríe ella, pero la sonrisa parece congelarlo todo a su paso—. Ya ves. Estoy perfectamente. Si eso era todo, será mejor que me retire y vuelva a mis asuntos.

Cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse, algo para entrar en erupción. Otra vez, nadie lo dice, y, otra vez, presiento que ese _algo_ soy yo.

—No —suelta Naraku, sale de mi boca. La voz de él parece fundirse con la mía. Kikyō se detiene. Nos mira por sobre su hombro, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados—. Ven. Siéntate. —La voz de Naraku baja de intensidad. Es cordial y la invita a estarse cómoda. ¿Qué promete, qué promete su voz, qué promete él, qué desea, qué deseo?

Lo sabremos pronto. Por el momento, los pensamientos de Naraku me son inaccesibles. Se ve que hoy no quiere que pueda pasear por ellos.

Kikyō vacila. Vuelve la cabeza al frente y puedo ver (a través de los ojos de Naraku) su largo y lacio cabello negro, débilmente atado en una cinta blanca.

—Supongo que sí has perdido la cabeza, como tu extensión también parece pensar —murmura Kikyō. Su boca parece una daga brillante que puede desfigurarnos a ambos. No le quitamos la vista de encima—. No, Naraku. He accedido a venir a este… palacio tuyo y escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Pero al verte lo he percibido con facilidad. _No_ tienes _nada_ que decirme. Y no tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Y por qué has accedido, si puedo saberlo?

A pesar del tono de burla y ligera amenaza en la voz de mi captor, Kikyō deja escapar una ligera y fría sonrisa. Está hermosa, intensamente hermosa. Hace que sienta cosas que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no siento. Y las visitas que no fueron sólo hace que todo esto se intensifique. Noto cómo Naraku comienza a tensarse bajo el poder de mis emociones. Los demonios a mi alrededor también se inquietan, me ayudan. Después de todo, no es tan fácil ser un engranaje en una gran máquina.

—Pensé que tal vez podrías darme información que me ayude a destruirte, como tengo pensado hacer pronto. Veo que eso no será posible de momento.

— _Kikyō_ —escapa de mis pensamientos.

—Kikyō —suelta él, haciendo eco de mí. Pero noto cómo frunce el ceño y cómo se cabrea ante la indiferencia mostrada por la sacerdotisa—. Eso nunca ocurrirá.

—Entonces no vuelvas a llamarme.

No puedo evitar que se vaya. Ni siquiera con todas mis fuerzas y los miles de demonios que aquí dentro bullen, histéricos. Ni siquiera cuando me desgarro la garganta en gritos e intento desesperadamente hacerme del mando del que debería ser _mi_ cuerpo. Naraku sigue teniendo el control.

Pero esta noche saldremos a matar. Puedo sentir su sed de sangre, cómo la ira lo llena. Y no sé si es por mí, por él o por quién que Kikyō no es la víctima de su ego herido en este momento. Pero lo agradezco.

* * *

Anoche matamos varios aldeanos. Muy infortunados, en verdad. Ninguna de las extensiones de Naraku dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera al ver ingresar al gran señor en su gran palacio cubierto de sangre ajena, algo totalmente impensado en él, que sólo gusta de ver la muerte, pero no ensuciarse sus delicadas manos para provocarlas.

Supongo que lo de Kikyō fue demasiado para él, y para mí también. Y a lo mejor yo y todos los demonios inquietos hemos tenido algo que ver en este extraño comportamiento de mi secuestrador. Sin embargo, es una cuestión que nos ha quedado sin respuesta.

He pasado todo el día pensando en Kikyō y en lo que podría haber sucedido de haberla podido retener anoche para mí. Naraku ha intentando no prestar mucha atención a mis pensamientos, que de por sí son enfermos, retorcidos y sucios (y, aún así, nada comparados con los que habitualmente están presentes en él). Supongo que tiene que ver con que se ve demasiado tentado a pensar igual y eso le molesta. Porque la sacerdotisa ha sido una piedra muy molesta en su zapato, una piedra que aún no ha podido sacarse de encima, y no quiere pensar en ella _de esa forma_. Pero qué forma más estimulante de pensar en una mujer como Kikyō que de la forma en que yo pienso.

Así que ha estado evitándome todo el día. Me ha dejado el camino libre para fantasear sobre cosas que posiblemente jamás pasen. Cosas que tienen que ver con mis deseos más profundos e irrefrenables. Ya poco protagonismo tienen mis ideas de escape fantástico de este cuerpo manipulado por Naraku. Todo ha pasado a ser Kikyō y yo, y los dos desnudos.

La noche me encontró todavía pensando en ella. Nunca soy consciente del paso del tiempo. En un principio demasiado inocente, cuando aún creía que era _yo_ quien manejaría este cuerpo, estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría en mi entorno. Mas luego de ciertos eventos desagradables, dejé de prestar atención. La única forma de enterarme del paso del tiempo es cuando estoy por demás curioso y me acercó a la capa más externa de esta existencia, tan cerca de Naraku y la «vida real» como es posible, y puedo ver en él y puedo ver afuera. Pero ese contacto quema y me disgusta más de lo que puedo soportar.

Sólo sé que es de noche porque Naraku me lo hace saber solamente de las formas que él puede.

—Cállate de una vez —gruñe. Sé que es para mí, porque a pesar de formar parte de él y estar condenado a vivir entre tantos demonios, normalmente es solo a mí a quién se dirige. Y lo sé porque el volumen de mis pensamientos es muy alto. Porque hay otros compañeros de esta oscuridad que se tocan compartiendo lo que mi imaginación desarrolla. Porque hay quienes se excitan y gritan, quienes ríen, rugen,… y todo eso debe molestar a Naraku. Mucho.

No puedo evitar sonreír, de verdad que no. Molestar a Naraku es un placer que realmente _nunca_ pasa de moda. Mi sonrisa se transforma en una ligera carcajada, una que varios demonios comparten. No son pocos los que también odian a Naraku.

Otra vez parece particularmente fastidiado.

—Cállense —gruñe de nuevo. Es extraño que le sea difícil mantener el orden dentro suyo, pero todo puede deberse a los últimos sucesos. O que mis pensamientos le incomodan—. Necesito descansar.

Con la sola intención de irritarlo aún más, me imagino recostado y con el suave cuerpo de Kikyō sobre mí. No es difícil recordar cómo se sentían sus manos, incluso con mis monstruosas heridas. No es difícil recordar el modo en que su cabello me hacía cosquillas, ni tampoco el perfume que desprendía. No es difícil imaginarme cómo me excitaría su matriz contra mi miembro, la vista de sus pechos desnudos o las expresiones de su rostro, algunas veces pícara, otras con esa mirada vidriosa de placer.

Los demonios a mi alrededor se arremolinan más y siento que algo dentro de mí estalla.

Naraku no me hace callar, pero lo noto inquieto.

* * *

Los días han pasado con tranquilidad. Algunas noches todavía me deleito (a mí y a unos cuantos demonios) con visiones de lo que Kikyō y yo podríamos hacer en la intimidad, de día o de noche, recostados, de pie o contra la ventana. Lo cierto es que hay un millar de alternativas, y he estado proponiéndome pensar en todas y cada una. Lo que puedo decir con seguridad es que en todas, sin excepción, Kikyō se ve llanamente espectacular.

Naraku se ha mantenido sereno. Ha ordenado a Kagura vigilar de cerca a Kikyō, y nosotros nos hemos asegurado de estar lejos de la sacerdotisa. Una lástima, porque mis deseos no hacen más que aumentar con el paso del tiempo. Mi imaginación ya no parece ser suficiente. Es como si mi olfato no pudiera oler bien su perfume, y mi tacto no llegara a abarcar todo de ella. En cualquier caso, nunca es mi miembro el que ingresa finalmente en ella. Es solo una vaga, muy vaga y mala imitación escondida en el fondo de mi mente. Lo único a lo que uno sin cuerpo puede llegar a aspirar. Así que es pobre y esto ya no alcanza para satisfacerme.

Cada vez con más frecuencia pido a Naraku, insistente, que nos acerque a ella. Que estaría muy bien verla de cerca, observar sus movimientos y escuchar su voz. Naraku hace caso omiso, como es usual, aunque podría jurar que se encuentra interesado en mis palabras. Creo que teme que finalmente no logre controlarme cuando me ponga demasiado cerca, algo que ansío con ganas.

—Onigumo —llama él. Son realmente extrañas las veces en las que se dirige a mí con mi nombre, así que me sorprendo y dejo de pensar en Kikyō durante unos segundos para prestar atención a sus palabras. Debe haber sido mi intensidad en mis pensamientos lo que hizo que me llamara, pero hasta el momento no lo había pensado—, ¿de verdad deseas verla?

— _Sabes que sí._

No dice más, pero sé que el incorporarse y no dar respuesta a las miradas curiosas de sus extensiones es suficiente para indicarme que irá a verla, como tanto lo deseo. No comprendo por qué finalmente accede a mi insistente pedido, por qué después de tantos días, por qué después de tantos, tantos pensamientos acerca de ella,… pero está bien. No tengo fuerzas para quejarme, porque todo en mí bulle de ansias de verla de nuevo. Necesito mirarla y guardar cada detalle con locura dentro de mi existencia, para no olvidar jamás nada y poder imaginar todo lo que deseo hacer con la máxima «realidad» que soy capaz de generar.

El viaje no es tan largo y lo hacemos en completo silencio. Ni siquiera los demonios en el interior de Naraku se incomodan, sino que esperan, quietos, sin emitir sonido. Como si también ansiaran tanto como yo este momento.

Kikyō se encuentra deslumbrante, silenciosa y sumida en sus pensamientos. Alza ligeramente el rostro y dirige la vista hacia nosotros (o Naraku, yo, ambos, o incluso todos estos demonios —mis compañeros prisioneros—), pero pronto vuelve la concentración a sus manos y suspira con cansancio. Noto la repentina inquietud de Naraku, esa molestia que se hace presente en él cada vez que Kikyō es capaz de percibirlo ( _percibirnos_ ) a pesar de estar «invisible». Kikyō siempre es capaz de meterse con su orgullo, escupirlo y tirarlo al piso para pisotearlo. No solo es capaz de sentirlo, sino también de ignorarlo olímpicamente, como quien ignora la presencia de una hormiga junto a sus pies.

Insisto para acercarnos, porque hoy el verla desde lejos no es suficiente para mí. Todos mis compañeros demonios empujan a Naraku para hacerlo también, porque muchas han sido las horas en que los he complacido con maravillosos relatos de todas las posibilidades…

Naraku no intenta callarnos. A lo mejor está molesto aún y es eso lo que lo lleva a acercarse a ella, o tal vez también lo desea. Cualquiera sea el caso, lo bueno es vernos avanzar entre los árboles y notar cómo volvemos a ser visibles ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa.

Kikyō se incorpora de su lugar, esta vez un tanto alarmada. Mira hacia Naraku (hacia _nosotros_ ) con una ceja en alto. Se preguntará qué es lo que estamos haciendo tan cerca de ella, cómo es que nos atrevemos a tocar ese suelo sagrado que pisan sus pies. Naraku no lo considera sagrado en lo absoluto, claro. Y con todos los pensamientos que he tenido, todas las expresiones de ella que he imaginado… diablos, yo tampoco lo considero ya. El aura de pureza de Kikyō sigue intacta, pero mi imaginación la ha corrompido por completo.

Su rostro vuelve a la muy conocida expresión de frialdad e impaciencia, la misma que muestra siempre ante Naraku.

—Al fin has decidido dejar de esconderte detrás de los árboles, como un niño —dice, una vez Naraku está a tan solo unos pasos. La sacerdotisa está erguida en su totalidad, lista para atacar de hacer falta—. ¿A qué vienes?

Naraku no responde. Los demonios aúllan a mi alrededor: me uno a sus gritos, improperios, a su locura. Es como si mi ser se desfigurara aquí dentro. Nos fundimos entre nosotros en un frenesí imposible de detener. Intento controlarme lo suficiente para retener en mi memoria la imagen de esa mujer que ha logrado que hiciera cosas que jamás creí hacer. La misma que me ha permitido permanecer «vivo» aquí dentro, la que ha alimentado mi pútrida realidad o irrealidad, qué más da.

Volvemos a calmarnos ante la insistente mirada de Kikyō, cuya curiosidad va en aumento a medida que los segundos transcurren y Naraku sigue igual de callado e igual de inmóvil. No es extraño que él permanezca inmóvil: le gusta ver cómo todo se mueve a su alrededor bajo sus órdenes. Pero _callado…_ eso es lo realmente inquietante. Es difícil lograr semejante «timidez» en una personalidad como la de mi amo y señor. _Muy_ difícil, porque le gusta demasiado escuchar el sonido de su propia voz.

—¿Y? ¿No pensarás dejarme toda la noche viendo tu rostro, cierto?

—Dudo que tengas algo mejor que hacer, sacerdotisa —suelta él como toda respuesta. Kikyō arruga levemente el entrecejo, cosa que logra otra ola de griteríos en el interior de Naraku. Supongo que cualquier expresión de ella lo haría, ya que he imaginado todas y cada una cuando estuvo bajo y sobre mí en cada uno de mis sueños húmedos.

Kikyō deja ver una inquietante sonrisa, que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca. El cuerpo de Naraku (el que debería ser _mi_ cuerpo) se tensa, puedo saberlo. Los demonios gritan más fuerte, se agitan alrededor. Yo me mantengo en mi lugar, intento controlar el brazo que debió pertenecerme y alcanzar su brazo o su rostro, o tan solo un poco de su cabello. Pero mis intentos son en vano: Naraku tiene todo el control, como siempre lo ha tenido.

Lo único bueno de este panorama es que siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr el dominio de este cuerpo. Y creo que Naraku también lo siente. Lo cual hace muy estúpido el hecho de que me acerque tanto a ella.

—Vete, Naraku, si no quieres salir lastimado. —La voz de Kikyō suena peligrosa, y eso nos gusta a todos nosotros.

—¿Lastimado? ¿Por ti?

—Sin tus extensiones y demonios alrededor para que te protejan… ¿crees que puedes conmigo?

Naraku mantiene silencio. Sin apartar la atención de él (de nosotros), se detiene unos segundos a recoger sus cosas. Nos dedica una última mirada antes de darnos la espalda y alejarse.

—Oh, Kikyō —murmura Naraku. Su voz parece esconderse entre los árboles, hacer eco entre las hojas y viajar directamente hacia ella. Es un efecto que le gusta mucho a mi secuestrador, le gusta provocar el miedo en los demás con ese truco digno de ilusionistas humanos.

No termina de decir la idea, pero es algo que también gusta de hacer. Significa «sí, sí que puedo contigo. Y lo sabes».

Kikyō no vuelve sus pasos atrás, y siento que en mi interior se enciende otra vez ese antiguo fuego. Supongo que no me quedará otra opción que —otra vez— pelear para volver a verla.

* * *

Los días parecen pasar tan lentamente que creo que no podré controlarme más tiempo. No sé qué sucederá cuando no sea «capaz de controlarme». Tal vez simplemente estalle. O me vuelva loco, si es que ya no lo estoy. En cualquier caso, puede que pierda la poca razón que me queda. Puede que desvaríe durante días, o que resulte tan molesto que Naraku finalmente se vea no solo tentado a matarme. No lo sé.

Lo que sé es que no he parado de «masturbarme» con la deliciosa imagen de Kikyō, pero que eso no logra el efecto deseado. Naraku parece ignorarme por completo, y los demonios a mi alrededor están extrañamente silenciosos. Nada de esto parece ir en el camino que yo deseaba. Parece que los he cansado con mis —cada vez más— delirantes pensamientos y deseos, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlos.

Sin embargo, cuando creo que esto seguirá así durante un interminable tiempo, algo cambia. No es una orden de Naraku, ni tampoco pensamientos que haya decidido compartir conmigo. No es que los demonios se hayan inquietado de repente, o simplemente un vago presentimiento. Nada de eso me indica que algo cambia. Solo que conozco el camino que Naraku está recorriendo. Y sus escapadas a mitad de la noche sólo pueden significar una cosa.

El fuego que se había encendido en mí hace tan sólo dos noches, vuelve a encenderse con fiereza y un no tan extraño frenesí me llena por completo. Puedo sentir cómo nos acercamos a ella y eso me enloquece, aunque no debería. Aunque debería controlarme para guardar nuevas expresiones y nuevos recuerdos de Kikyō, para poder controlar durante un momento el cuerpo que debería ser mío, no lo logro.

Llegamos al lugar, y los demonios a mi alrededor están inquietos. No como yo, pero lo suficientemente inquietos para ayudarme a controlar el cuerpo. Tal vez debería animarlos un poco más con pensamientos subidos de tono, o logrando que odien un tanto más a Naraku, si cabe.

—¿Naraku? —Kikyō finalmente nota nuestra presencia y su pregunta la hace sonar por demás extrañada. Lo mira con curiosidad. La débil luz de la luna apenas logra iluminar sus cuerpos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fue suficiente verme la última vez?

—No, no lo fue.

No sé qué pensar. De hecho, no pienso. Estoy sintiendo, no solamente por las palabras de Naraku y lo tenso que está su cuerpo (y cómo me lo hace saber a mí), no sólo por la presencia de Kikyō, que siempre hace que todo esté más cálido, demasiado más cálido alrededor. Siento. Y siento el impulso más fuerte que nunca. Quiero salir de aquí y ser capaz de manejar mi cuerpo. Quiero poder decirle a Kikyō algunas palabras, besarla y hacerla mía, en el orden que sea. Naraku me frena, no permite que haga nada de lo que pienso y deseo, pero no logra tranquilizarme. Estoy alterado. El ser sin forma que soy parece retorcerse. Los demonios a mi alrededor se agitan. La oscuridad en la que vivo parece menguar, pero siento que, en realidad, lo único que hace es cambiar de forma.

— _Acércate._

No sé si mis órdenes pueden lograr algo en él, pero de todos modos ordeno. Lo hago una y otra vez, y aplico mis pensamientos con forma, ordeno de nuevo, funciona, pero no, no funciona. Ni siquiera estos pensamientos, el rostro de Kikyō sonriéndome bajo el cuerpo, sonriéndole a Naraku, que toma con fuerza la cintura y levanta para acomodarla mejor, de nuevo la mirada intensa, y nada, nada de esto funciona, ni los pensamientos más fuertes, ni los deseos más primitivos, y mis órdenes son ignoradas.

— _¡Acércate!_

No estoy seguro de estar diciéndole qué hacer. Ahora ya no. Ahora no sé si estoy ordenando o pensando, o sintiendo, o si algo de lo que hago llega a Naraku. Ni siquiera sé si estoy despierto. La luz forma sombras interesantes en la vestimenta de Kikyō, me confunden y alimentan mis estimulantes fantasías.

Naraku se acerca a ella a paso lento. A un paso que me resulta tortuoso y no hace justicia a la urgencia de mi pedido. La sacerdotisa lo mira con detenimiento, acaso intentando determinar qué hace ahí o qué intenta.

Los pensamientos que Naraku tuvo tiempo atrás, ocultos detrás del muro que siempre impone entre nosotros, por fin son accesibles. El muro cayó. Se ríe con delicadeza en su interior, o a lo mejor son los demonios de alrededor. El plan de Naraku, el único motivo por el que accedió a verla una vez más, era para asegurarse de acabar con ese problema para siempre. En la tierra de vivos no hay lugar para muertos, parece decir. A pesar de desear a Kikyō, un lejano gusto por la sangre parece llenarme y me detengo a pensar, ahora, en este momento, ¿cuál era el color de su sangre? Podía recordarlo levemente de aquella atroz fecha si quisiera.

Una parte de mí, confundida, parece querer tomar a Kikyō y simplemente matarla. Incluso reír ante su cadáver. Pero una vez más no sé si estoy despierto, o siquiera vivo, si son pensamientos y sentimientos propios o si es Naraku aturdiéndome otra vez. Sólo sé que quiero estar más cerca, más.

— _¡Acércate!_

No, no son pensamientos. Mi mente está vacía, reseca. Siento solo una imperiosa necesidad. Sí, _necesito_ tenerla. Eso es lo único que parece certero en este momento.

Naraku toma su brazo, y por una vez, hace que no queme el sólo tacto. Kikyō lo mira con aspereza, parece que va a comentar algo, pero no lo hace.

—No sé porqué resultas tan interesante —gruñe él—. Estoy a punto de matarte, Kikyō.

—Pagaría por ver eso —sonríe—. Avísame cuando seas capaz.

Siento la presión de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Kikyō, y me llena de algo que no soy capaz de caracterizar. Naraku parece compartir conmigo cada tacto. La mirada de Kikyō lo observa con furia. No parece sentir el dolor. Aprieta más el agarre y tira de él, al punto de tener a Kikyō cara a cara.

— _¡Ahora!_

No sé qué pienso. Transmito todo a Naraku, pero no sé si es capaz de decodificar mis incontrolados pensamientos. A lo mejor es simplemente que _no es suficiente aún_.

—No seas insolente —amenaza. Su voz es como un siseo. La presencia de ellos dos parece haber alejado a todo insecto de los alrededores. El silencio roza lo sobrenatural, y eso parece lo correcto en este momento.

Kikyō sonríe abiertamente.

—¿Te molesta? —masculla, mirando de reojo su brazo—. Detesto tener tus asquerosas garras encima.

Esta vez, las acciones de Naraku superan con creces la velocidad de mis pensamientos. La presencia de Kikyō me confunde, y las palabras me hieren como si me las dijera a mí y Naraku no fuera más que un simple intermediario, mi instrumento para llegar a Kikyō.

El demonio toma con fuerza los cabellos negros de la sacerdotisa, y ella suelta un gemido de sorpresa y dolor. Con la misma velocidad con que tomó los cabellos, acerca el rostro. Los ojos oscuros se clavan en los de ella. Kikyō tiene una mueca de perplejidad que resulta deliciosa. Sus labios, particularmente, invitan a ser devorados con la misma ferocidad con la que pudiera tomarla si tuviera mi cuerpo.

La nariz de Naraku choca contra la de ella y él parece disfrutarlo mucho, como si oliera su miedo. Kikyō, a pesar de la sorpresa, se mantiene relativamente serena. Naraku evade su mirada y acerca el rostro a sus cabellos, del lado derecho del rostro. Cierra los ojos, como si de verdad lograra que el resto de sus sentidos se intensifiquen un tanto más. El aroma de sus cabellos es como los recuerdo. Es una oleada de aire fresco que me golpea como si fuera capaz de sentir _algo así_.

La fuerza de Naraku no disminuye ni un momento.

 _Aún no_ , parece pensar Naraku. Pero es que no estoy seguro de que sea su pensamiento o mi imaginación.

—Ten cuidado, Kikyō.

La suelta, empujando su cuerpo más allá. La sacerdotisa trastabilla, pero no cae. Lo observa con rencor, el cabello desordenado en el lugar del agarre.

Naraku se gira y se va. Parece que yo todavía me encuentro a su lado. Es imposible irme con Naraku y dejarla allí, que mi ser no se enloquezca tanto como lo estaba hace un momento, pero de alguna forma inimaginable para mí, es exactamente lo que hago.

* * *

Ya quiero volver a verla. Es inevitable. La quiero volver a ver desde el momento en que dejé de verla, varias noches atrás. Naraku no nos permitió volver a ella. Se mantiene sereno, concentrado en sus asuntos, en sus «planes» de dominación mundial, de tortura, de venganza. Algunas veces se sienta y se mantiene en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando, sin permitirme saber nada de lo que planea. Mis gritos, inquietudes, mis pensamientos y deseos no hacen mella en él. Últimamente no logro nada en absoluto, ni siquiera con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero hoy se respira un aire ansioso. Sus meditaciones lo han llevado a algún lugar que no quiere compartir conmigo, pero sea cual sea ese lugar, le incomoda bastante. O aunque sea lo suficiente para que mi voz, cada vez de menor peso entre los demonios, llegue hasta él. Ha abierto un canal de comunicación que no voy a desperdiciar.

Las primeras frases parecieron no ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se dignara a responderme, aunque sé con seguridad que fue capaz de escuchar cada una. Finalmente logro decir algo que le irrita.

— _Creo que igual te gusta observarla._

El gruñido que no sale de su boca me murmulla de cerca, como si él estuviera a mi lado. Claro que, como yo estoy dentro de él, eso no es _tan_ extraño.

—No seas ridículo.

Me imagino de nuevo el rostro de Kikyō con los ojos cerrados, el cabello negro y revuelto alrededor, la tersa piel desnuda, y luego, con lentitud, las manos de Naraku recorriendo el contorno de su cuerpo, empezando por las caderas, subiendo con delicadeza.

—Ya déjalo.

No me canso de hacer este tipo de cosas. En particular, porque las disfruto mucho. Y está bien imaginándome en el cuerpo de Naraku (que, en todo caso, _debería ser mío_ ), dado que mi antiguo cuerpo y sus asquerosas quemaduras no harían justicia en contraste a la piel de Kikyō. No creo que ni siquiera el cuerpo de Naraku haga justicia, no en mi mente.

—Déjalo —insiste.

Sonrío. Naraku, pidiendo que deje de pensar. Como si tuviera muchas otras cosas para hacer en este hermoso palacio.

Sí, Naraku, pídeme que deje de pensar. Naraku, levanta el estúpido muro, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Detenme. O mejor, elimíname. O acércame de nuevo a ella, que eso es lo que busco. Si en realidad puedes detenerme en cualquier momento, como tanto dices, ¿por qué me dejas continuar, eh?

No sé si mis pensamientos llegan a él, no se los comunico directamente, porque ese tipo de cosas siempre lo sacan de quicio. Y no lo necesito fuera de quicio. Solo un poco confundido y con la defensa baja. Lo suficientemente vulnerable para que me guíe a ella de nuevo, para tomar el control durante unas horas.

Dejo escapar una risa que incluso parece histérica, aunque estoy dejándome llevar un poco por mis deseos y la ansiedad que me consume desde hace días. No sé, es que no puedo explicarlo. Un pensamiento me cruza la mente. ¿Que por qué me deja continuar? Será que porque me gusta demasiado observarla, y que a él también.

Con facilidad logro _ver_ , desde una vista panorámica de la habitación, el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Naraku sobre ella. La espalda, trabajada, se marca ante cada movimiento. Kikyō sonríe, y levanta los brazos para posar ambas manos en la espalda. La cicatriz en forma de araña se ve espléndida bajo la tenue luz ( _realmente nos queda bien_ ). Kikyō le susurra algo al oído, sus labios redondeados se mueven de manera sensual, deteniéndose de más en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Detente.

— _Detenme._

Su piel está caliente. Me arde todo el interior con cada caricia. Mi mano _(la mano de Naraku)_ se aplica perfectamente a su seno. Suelta una risita cuando acaricio _(acaricia)_ el pezón, haciendo que apenas se retuerza y tome una bocanada de aire. Naraku pasa el dedo una vez más por el pezón, sonriendo, tortuoso, y acerca el rostro a la mandíbula de ella. Y Kikyō sigue deliciosa.

Con la lengua recorre un tramo de la mandíbula y Kikyō suelta un suspiro.

Naraku sigue sin decirme nada, mis fantasías están acallando su molesta voz. Qué importa si puedes figurarte esta magnífica escena o no, Naraku. Me da igual. Será una función plena para mí, en caso de que no quieras observarlo. Me imaginaré sobre ella con tu cuerpo, te torturaré con mi tortura, me deleitaré con su piel, intentaré saborearla sin lengua, tocarla sin manos. Una y otra vez, como antes, cada vez una nueva vez.

Vaya.

Piénsalo así, Naraku, me masturbaré en tu mente. No sería la primera vez.

No sé si este último pensamiento escapa hacia él. Pero todo mi ser lo grita, así que asumo que sí.

 _Déjame tenerla de una vez. Toda para mí._

* * *

Me sorprende el hecho de que no ha pasado tanto tiempo. No ha dejado de intentar callarme ante cada «masturbación mental», pero tampoco me ha frenado (no en serio, no como sé que puede). Creo que poco a poco él también está cayendo dentro de este deseo. Es imposible de otro modo. Con todo lo que lo intento, con todo lo que me repito, con todo lo imaginativo que soy (cada situación, cada lugar, cada iluminación, cada posición, cada expresión), es impensable que finalmente no caiga junto a mí y desee lo mismo que yo con la misma intensidad. ¿Cierto?

Lo cierto es que había comenzado con el mismo ritual —porque la noche había caído sobre nosotros, y eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer, hasta despertarlo y obligarlo a realizar aquello que _debemos_ hacer— y antes de que llegara a la parte verdaderamente interesante, Naraku hizo algo que nunca: se incorporó de su lecho y se vistió rápidamente y sin cuidado.

Levemente impactado por su extraña reacción, me vi obligado a frenar mi relato, aunque continué a los pocos segundos sin quitar la atención de hacia dónde se dirigía. Los demonios a mi alrededor no profieren sonido alguno. En cuanto Naraku apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, un silencio sobrenatural se extendió entre nosotros, y solo el sonido de mi voz (de mis pensamientos) llenan el interior de Naraku mientras nos conduce a quién sabe dónde.

Mientras nos deleitamos con la figura de Kikyō meciéndose sobre nosotros (nuestras manos sobre sus muslos, los ligeros sonidos de satisfacción que salen de su boca entreabierta, una gota de sudor traviesa que baja por el valle entre sus pechos al descubierto), Naraku atraviesa la oscuridad de la noche hacia un bosque alejado de su particular castillo, alejado de pueblos. Un bosque en cualquier lugar, donde una figura menuda descansa entre los árboles.

No es extraño verla y sentir cómo un corazón que no tengo salta de mi pecho (imagino que son cosas que todo el mundo puede sentir, incluso gente —literalmente— sin corazón como Kagura, o —literalmente— sin cuerpo como yo). Es extraño verla vestida, cuando hace segundos la tenía sobre mí, completamente desnuda y muy-muy accesible.

Naraku sale de entre la oscuridad y la mirada oscura de Kikyō se vuelve a fijar en él con aspereza. Se nota que nos ha percibido mientras llegábamos (es extraño que Naraku no se irrite esta vez por este hecho) y la arruga que se forma en su frente denota que ha estado pensando seriamente cómo continuar.

Naraku avanza otros pasos y Kikyō de inmediato prepara arco y flecha. Sin embargo, creo que esta vez Naraku estaba más preparado. Un par de tentáculos salen de su cuerpo y golpean las manos de Kikyō, logrando que el arco vuelve a buena distancia y que se dispare una flecha que queda incrustada en un árbol cercano. Kikyō se ve visiblemente molesta.

—Lo que sea que intentas, será mejor que lo pienses dos veces.

Naraku sonríe.

—Oh. Lo he pensado. _Mucho_ ,…mucho más que dos veces.

Los demonios se inquietan y algo en mí parece a punto de estallar. De alguna manera, todo parece predisponerse para cumplir lo que tanto ansío. Ahora es cuando debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el control de este maldito cuerpo, ahora que Naraku está febril, de alguna manera violento, ahora que está frente a ella. Sé que es la oportunidad de mi (no) vida. Es _ahora_.

—Vete. Ahora. No dudaré en hacerte un gran daño.

—No será suficiente, Kikyō. No sin tu perro. Y no con Onigumo _de mi lado_.

Las cejas de Kikyō se juntan, sus labios se aprietan. No sé si ha llegado a la misma conclusión que Naraku, que los demonios revoltosos, o está entendiendo lo que yo estoy entendiendo ahora. Naraku ha comprendido que sería capaz de cualquier cosa _por tenerla_. Y cree que, si me permite eso, le daré a cambio la oportunidad de matarla, sin futuras molestias, sin nada que lo frene.

Creo que tiene razón. Pobre Kikyō. Realmente me encantaría _lamentarlo_. Tal vez si tuviera un cuerpo sería capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez.

Kikyō alza un brazo hacia nosotros, pero el tentáculo de Naraku es veloz y lo encierra y aleja hacia otro lado. Una potente luz rosada quema el tentáculo de mi amo, pero él no parece molestarse mucho a pesar del dolor que se extiende hasta él. Otro tentáculo ocupa el lugar del que ha sido desintegrado.

—Tengo _muchos más_.

Kikyō vuelve a usar su energía espiritual para salirse del control de Naraku (cómo gritan los demonios, cómo se revuelven, cómo la ansío) y comienza a correr hacia el corazón del bosque. Kikyō es una mujer inteligente, ¿por qué cree que puede escapar de él (nosotros)? Tal vez es simplemente su instinto más básico. Si no puede hacerle frente (como se ha dado cuenta), huye hacia donde pueda esconderse o alguien pueda ayudarla.

Me temo que ninguna de las dos será posible. No con la ira que inunda a Naraku, no con el deseo de estar en ella que siento, no con la sed de sangre de los demonios. No será suficiente todas las fuerzas de la que dispone, tanto para escapar como para pelear, no contra nosotros.

Naraku la persigue a buena velocidad y los demonios parecen llenarlo de una energía que pocas veces necesita. Supongo que yo también contribuyo. Es que todo este juego del gato y el ratón es algo que añoraba mucho de mis días de bandido, y es tan interesante, mucho más sabroso cuando el ratón es _Kikyō_.

Cuando estamos a pocos metros de distancia, un nuevo tentáculo la envuelve de la cintura y la atrae hacia nosotros. Kikyō es lo suficientemente poderosa y de rápida reacción como para desintegrar el tentáculo a su alrededor con un nuevo empuje de energía espiritual. Logra que Naraku suelte un gruñido de dolor (supongo que hay mucha irritación en él también) y la observe con ira. Otro tentáculo la alcanza, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por escaparse, los poderes de Naraku esta noche superan los suyos con creces.

—Aléjate ahora, Naraku. Ahora mismo. _Suéltame_.

—Esta noche _no_.

Oh, Naraku. Todo mi ser está golpeando las paredes de este interior, es así como lo siento. Necesito ahora mismo tener el control. Ahora que está en tus manos, ahora que su poder físico y espiritual no pueden hacerte frente, _dame_ lo que quiero.

Pero Naraku no me lo da. Solo zamarrea un poco más a Kikyō, que intenta soltarse y liberar poder espiritual. Si bien logra causar en Naraku heridas y quemaduras (y siento el dolor que él siente, expandiéndose por el cuerpo, todos lo sentimos, pero _nos gusta_ ), nada es suficiente para que la suelte. No esta noche.

Lo pido con más fuerzas. Necesito tener el control. Necesito doblegarla ante mí. Pero Naraku también quiere eso, y él sigue teniendo el control de este maldito cuerpo. Los demonios me ayudan a _empujarlo_ , a imponerle nuestro pedido, pero no es suficiente.

—Suéltame, maldito. ¡Suéltame!

La energía espiritual nos quema, pero cada vez hay menos potencia. Naraku ríe ante la cara de terror de Kikyō. El dolor y su expresión nos encanta, nos deleita, y es tanto mejor sólo esta escena que todas las otras que he imaginado durante días y noches. Sigue riendo y nosotros reímos con él. Ella sigue quejándose, gritando, liberando energía y golpeándonos, y nada de lo que hace es suficiente para soltarse.

Naraku la empuja contra un árbol, y eso le saca un pequeño grito de dolor, que rápidamente calla. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Sus cabellos negros están despeinados, sus ojos llenos de odio y miedo, y todo parece alimentarnos. Alimentar a Naraku.

De un rápido movimiento, desgarra sus ropas y todo aquí es fiesta. _Queremos el control_. Peleamos por él, pero no. Sigue sin ser suficiente. Kikyō intenta retomar el mando de la situación continuando con la pelea, pero le es cada vez más difícil, y todas las heridas de Naraku parecen no hacer mella en él. Sigue teniendo el control de _todo_ a pesar de los golpes y el dolor físico que siente.

Sus (mis) manos toman primero un retazo de tela y termina por quitarlo del medio. La piel nívea y desnuda de Kikyō parece brillar con luz propia entre la oscuridad del bosque, con la poca luz de la luna cayendo sobre nosotros. Naraku sonríe, yo también. Ella sigue atacando, cada vez con más fuerza. Sigue gritando, sigue llena de odio, llena de miedo, llena de nada que pueda ayudarla a escapar.

Toco (toca, tocamos) la piel de su vientre. Está caliente y pronto nos quema. La luz rosada que escapa de ella provoca unos efectos muy extraños aquí. Eso nos molesta, nos molesta que nos duela tanto, y tomamos un mechón de su cabello para tirar de él. El grito de dolor de Kikyō nos gusta. Tiramos más de él y la tiramos al suelo. Nos gusta que esté a nuestros pies, desnuda, diminuta y temerosa, como debe ser. Y ese brillo de rebeldía, de odio, en sus ojos también nos gusta. Nos molesta, pero le da un sabor tan particular a este pequeño encuentro.

Nos abalanzamos sobre su cuerpo y acariciamos sus pechos. Las manos de Kikyō se ponen sobre el rostro de Naraku ( _mi_ rostro), empujándonos lejos de ella, tanto con su fuerza física como su poder espiritual. Y nos _quema tanto el rostro_. Nos desfigura la cara y gritamos de dolor, pero nuestras manos apretan con fuerza la carne, ella se retuerce bajo nuestro y ahora gritamos de nuevo, una mezcla de dolor y lujuria, de placer, de risa.

Nos dirigimos a su vientre y seguimos camino abajo, tocamos sus muslos y los arañamos, y ella nos araña el rostro e intenta detenernos tomando nuestros brazos, pero tenemos _tanto_ poder. Somos _tan_ superiores. Nuestras quemaduras y heridas de todo tipo no son suficiente para frenarnos.

Llevamos nuestra mano quemada, caliente, a su matriz. Su cuerpo tiene frío, pero sigue caliente. Su rostro está desfigurado, nos gusta verlo. Sigue gritando y sus gritos se confunden con los míos (nuestros). Mis dedos ingresan en ella sacándole otro grito, mientras más nos quema el rostro, los brazos, la espalda. Cada vez con más, o con menos fuerza, pero eso no importa, porque ya estamos insensibilizados.

Naraku piensan en utilizar sus tentáculos para sacar sus molestas manos de en medio, pero mejor no. Porque le gusta que le lastime, y que grite tanto, y que aún así, con todo eso, nosotros sigamos encima.

Nos deshacemos de nuestras ropas de un solo movimiento, no son problema. Tomamos sus caderas con ambas manos, mientras sus brazos intentan desesperados alejarnos, mientras sus gritos destrozan nuestros tímpanos (y deberían despertar a todo el mundo, pero es que todo el mundo está _tan_ , _tan_ lejos; toda ayuda está lejos, Kikyō), y empujamos hacia dentro. Nuestro miembro erecto lo pedía con ganas. Latía con fuerza para entrar en ella. Y ella _está muy bien_. Poco predispuesta a ser penetrada, pero eso se siente bien, no sé porqué se siente tan bien. Está apretada. Está caliente. Creo que está sangrando, pero eso no detiene nuestras embestidas.

Naraku o yo, o ambos o todos, sonreíamos en su cara. Mientras grita de dolor, sus lamentos llenándonos. Nuestras manos pasan de tocar su culo redondeado, a apretar toda la carne, siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tomamos uno con nuestra boca, porque siempre deseé esto, y ahora se está cumpliendo. Siento que estallo. Se siente bien. Es salado, puede que sea el sudor de su cuerpo. El dolor que siente me gusta.

Seguimos moviéndonos a un buen ritmo, y ella sigue resistiéndose (y eso está _tan_ bien). Le gusta pelear, y eso nos gusta.

Nos lastima nuevamente con su poder espiritual, ahora en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mordemos su pecho para enseñarle quién manda, y eso le gusta mucho a Naraku, y eso le causa mucho dolor a ella. Levantamos el rostro para observar cómo las lágrimas caen de su cuerpo, y eso provoca que aumentemos el ritmo. La penetración cada vez es más fácil, más frenética. La sangre debe ayudar. Creo que rompimos algo que no se suponía que había que romper, pero qué importa.

Naraku ríe.

Yo río.

Kikyō llora. Y aprieta los dientes y nos lastima con puños, con uñas, con dientes, con su poder. Y todo _nos gusta_ , nos hace más fuerte, _nos_ enfurece.

¡Qué bien se siente!

Su cuerpo sigue caliente bajo nuestro, y nos _encanta_ , mucho. Sus fuerzas menguan poco a poco. Sobre todo cuando estamos llegando al final, cuando todo está a punto de acabar. Mientras las embestidas aumentan a una velocidad exagerada, las manos de Naraku se dirigen al cuello níveo de Kikyō. Las manos de ella queman nuestros antebrazos con mucha fuerza. Intenta alejarlas, pero no lo logra.

Naraku frena. No deja que todo termine en su interior, que mi ser inunde el de ella, marcándola como propia _para siempre_.

 _Quieto_ , me dice _. Pronto_ , asegura. _Observa_.

 _Siente._

Es este el mejor momento, cuando las manos de Naraku están en el cuello de Kikyō, y tengo arañazos en los brazos. Y gemimos por el esfuerzo (todo el esfuerzo) y vemos los ojos vidriosos, el dolor que reflejan, notamos cuánta fuerza ha perdido en la lucha, pero cómo su cuerpo sigue retorciéndose (cómo lucha hasta el último segundo, hasta la última bocanada de aire). Aumentamos la presión y todo su cuerpo comienza a pelear, como si recuperara más su fuerza. Sonreímos más. Nos quema y araña más, nos empuja más, apretamos más fuerte.

Su rostro comienza a tomar un color extraño, pero le queda bien o eso me parece. La sonrisa que cada vez se ensancha más en mi rostro (en su rostro, en el suyo, en el mío, somos uno después de todo), se refleja en su mirada oscura, vidriosa, ajena.

Las fuerza de Kikyō comienzan a desaparecer debajo de su (mi) cuerpo, a medida que Naraku aplica mayor fuerza, mis garras apretando con ímpetu el níveo cuerpo de mi siempre _mal amada_ Kikyō. El aire que su cuerpo extraño de todas formas requieren para vivir, se escapa de ella, se escapa junto a sus fuerzas. O se lo quitamos, da igual porque de todas formas _ella ya no lo tiene más_.

Y sus ojos nos miran sin ver. Y allí veo mi (nuestra) sonrisa. Y los ojos llenos de deseo.

Y las embestidas vuelven a ser necesarias, pues nuestro miembro _lo necesita tanto_. Lo _necesitamos tanto_. Kikyō sigue caliente, esta vez más dispuesta, sin luchas, rasguños, mordiscos, sin gritos ni poder espiritual. Es menos excitante así, pero no importa, porque ya es el final, mi semen la inunda, y _no puede saberlo_. Y eso me hace reír de manera histérica.

Cuando los demonios a mi alrededor se tranquilizan y abro los ojos y _puedo ver_ , estamos nuevamente en la habitación de Naraku, recostados en su cama. Observa el techo con tranquilidad, sin pensar en nada. Intento encontrar el rastro de lo que hicimos (todavía estoy muy mareado, todavía tengo demasiados sentimientos). _No hay nada_. Pero los demonios ríen conmigo y con Naraku, en la habitación vacía.

No sé si está muerta de verdad, o sólo en mi imaginación. No sé si la mató (si la maté) de verdad; o fue sólo otra _masturbación mental_ , como me gusta llamarla. Como nos gusta llamarlo. No sé si fue una buena ejecución de algún plan de Naraku para que me quede tranquilo aquí, y no sé si su risa es una burla, un gesto de victoria.

Creo que Naraku por fin ha dado con la clave, por fin me comprende, y creo que _por fin_ estoy integrándome a él. No es que lo desee. No es que quiera finalmente convertirme en parte de él y _dejarlo ganar._

Pero creo que al final me descubrió.

 _Soy parte de él._ Él sabe lo que quiero. Lo que quería. Y me lo ha dado, de cualquier forma.

 _Hizo a Kikyō mía. Kikyō fue mía, por (mi) voluntad._

En mi mente, en la de él, o _de verdad_.

Y ahora está _muerta_.

En mi mente, en la de él, _o de verdad._

Y no me importa en lo absoluto.


End file.
